Y si nos quedara poco tiempo
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Sasuke, un vampiro de cuna noble, conoce la belleza del 1er amor, solo que su labor como vampiro-caza fantasmas-exorcista se verá perjudicada al saber que ella es humana.


Disclaimers: **Naruto **no me pertenece, solo lo hago como medio de entretenimiento.

Resumen: Sasuke, un vampiro de cuna noble, ah encontrado una niña abandonada en la profundidad del bosque recién nacida y ahora ah decidido cuidarla. 15 años después observa el como le es más atractiva y puede surgir algún romance en la oscuridad en la cual se conocieron.

**Y si nos quedara poco tiempo**

Un día como cualquier otro, en lo lejano del bosque, 2 personas caminan hacia una pequeña y acogedora cabaña tras un arduo día de trabajo en el cual salieron bien librados; una niña, de unos 15 años aproximadamente, con largo y sedoso cabello negro azulado cayendo por su espalda, ojos blancos como un par de lunas en su máximo esplendor; tez blanca como sus orbes y una vestimenta algo apta para su edad; una blusa de red negra, chaleco café oscuro, una falda holgada, al puro estilo de magic girl y unos botines oscuros.

El joven, apuesto, de su misma edad, cabello en su tonalidad y ojos rojizos adornando su mirar, su tez es igual o incluso más albina que la de su compañera; lleva una playera blanca, chaleco del mismo color, pantalón oscuro y botines del mismo color; ambos jóvenes caminan alegremente a lo que de ahora en adelante es su nuevo hogar; lo cual, sucede tras varias dificultades claro esta.

-ne Sasuke-sama-le llama la muchacha, ocasionando que este le mire con indiferencia.

-¿ahora qué sucede eh Hyuuga?-le cuestiona el joven sin quitarle ese semblante frío sobre la pequeña joven.

Sonrojada –n-no… nada-mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿enserio?... Por favor no me llames al menos que desees decirme algo interesante-le dice el joven con ese tono frío, ocasionando una tristeza en su acompañante.

Durante 5 minutos, ambos estuvieron en silencio, observando el hermoso habitad que les rodea, el aire fresco que respiran y el silencio siendo interrumpido por los mismos animales del bosque; de repente, un sonido algo brusco se produjo en la profundidad de este mismo, ocasionando que la joven se asuste al por mayor y tiemble como niña chiquita, pero mostrando fortaleza en el exterior, salvo por su pequeño y frágil cuerpo temblando como niña chiquita.

Lo nota –oye Hyuuga-esta se sobre exalta.

-¿s-si?-dice la chica asustada a más no poder; no sabe si es por aquel infernal ruido o el hecho de verlo directamente a los ojos, no lo conoce; solo su mente pide un abrazo y reconformo, pero al verlo tan estoico, mejor se rinde.

Suspirando y totalmente avergonzado extiende sus brazos –ven… Tienes miedo ¿no es así?-sus mejillas adquieren un tono sonrosado por tal petición saliendo de sus labios.

Estática -¿eh?-se queda viendo a su acompañante, quien no esta precisamente mirándola con esos ojos de miedo, por lo cual entra en confianza y se lanza a sus brazos alegremente; ocasionando un disturbio y cayendo ambos al suelo.

-genial…-dice el azabache al verle encima de su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados y apegada a él como si no hubiera mañana –oye Hyuuga-no le escucha –Hyuuga-nota que tiembla sin parar –oh no…-suspirando le habla en un tono amigable –Hinata-al escuchar la voz, la pequeña le mira con los ojos llorosos y sus mejillas sonrosadas; lo cual ocasiona un sonrojo en el vampiro.

-¿Sasuke-sama?-se saca de onda al ver como su acompañante se levanta del suelo, cargándola entre sus fuertes brazos como una princesita fuese.

-es tarde, debemos irnos-fue lo único que dijo antes de sentir en el aire un aroma embriagador, notando un pequeño rasguño en la rodilla de Hinata.

Notando que se siente raro -¿Sasuke-sama?-se acerca a su rostro, el cual al estar extasiado por el aroma, no lo noto; al contrario, se olvido de todo y despertó su lado "dark"; lanzando a la chica contra el suelo y encimándose sobre ella totalmente perdido -¡Sasuke-sama!-grita al borde del llanto.

En trance –eres realmente bella Hinata-se acerca a su cuello y comienza a lamerlo con lujuria –y no solo tu olor, tu sabor es atractivo-se acerca nuevamente a dicha parte, dispuesto a morderle.

-Sasuke-sama…-comienza a brillar la joven -¿de verdad es capaz de morderme?-le cuestiona.

Se detiene -¿a que te refieres?-sus orbes brillan con intensidad.

-¿de verdad es capaz de sacrificar todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos por un impulso?-le cuestiona la pequeña.

-… Tienes razón, lo siento-comienza a alejarse pero es la misma Hinata quien le abraza.

-no importa si da mucho miedo, a mí me gusta Sasuke-sama-dijo la chica sonriente, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en el vampiro.

Se levanta sonrojado -¡es hora de irnos!-comienza a avanzar con brusquedad hacia su hogar.

La chica resignada le sigue con toda tranquilidad –ne Sasuke-sama-este solo contesto con un "¿qué?" –Si nos quedara poco tiempo… ¿estaría conmigo hasta el final?-le cuestiona; ocasionando sorpresa en el vampiro.

-¿si nos quedara poco tiempo?-ríe irónicamente –a diferencia de ti, soy una persona inmortal; no importa cuantas veces sea quemado o asesinado por un cazador de vampiros, regresare de la muerte en otro cuerpo si es necesario…-confiesa el joven –lo sabes ¿no es así?... Para preservar la vida del "rey de los vampiros", se le fue lanzada una maldición para preservar los restos de su alma intactos como humano-confiesa Sasuke –de esa manera permanece su linaje por la eternidad-suspira Sasuke.

-esta mal-aprieta Hinata los puños -¡esta mal decidir el tiempo de vida de las personas como si fueran objetos!-le regaña la peli negra -¡los vampiros al igual que los humanos deben disfrutar de la vida, los placeres de esta misma y aquellas cosas preciadas que se deban proteger!-estalla en llanto Hinata.

Sorprendido -¿eh?...-reacciona –que manera tan egoísta de pensar tienen los humanos-confiesa, dejándola sorprendida –el decir tales cosas a un vampiro como yo que lo ah perdido todo en el "día de la independencia" es realmente egoísta de tu parte; si crees que puedes mandar a las personas y decidir la forma de vida de cada una es un vil acto de soberbia-le mira –y eso mi querida Hinata-se le acerca de más –es uno de los 7 pecados capitales-sus orbes se tornan de un escarlata brillante.

-¿eh?-intenta alejarse pero su subconsciente no reacciona.

-y el deber de un vampiro de cuna noble es eliminar todo rastro de los "7 pecados capitales" para mantener el balance entre ambos mundos-se le acerca de más -¿quieres morir en mis manos o cometer otro pecado?-le cuestiona mirándole a los ojos.

Lo mira directamente, aquella furia carmín deseosa de hallar la respuesta en sus perlados ojos, los cuales resplandecen aún más debido a la antes presencia de lágrimas –yo….-sonríe enternecida –deseo ser presa del pecado más grande de un humano como yo…-se le acerca de más, al punto de sentir su respiración en su rostro –el pecado de amar a un vampiro de cuna noble como usted, Sasuke-sama-le besa tiernamente en la mejilla.

Sorprendido se queda estático mientras la joven aprovecha para salir de sus brazos apresadores y continuar el camino hacia la pequeña y acogedora cabaña que hace tanto tiempo era su cálido hogar.

Reaccionando -¡oye Hinata espera!-le grita tras darle alcance –quiero responder a tu pregunta…-se acerca a su oreja izquierda y le susurra –si nos quedara poco tiempo…-le susurra el resto en una lengua extraña que entendió Hinata al máximo.

Tras dicha confesión, ambos se marchan hacia su hogar, aquel en el cual viven desde hace tanto tiempo, que es imposible no conocerlo.

–_ne Sasuke-sama-este solo contesto con un "¿qué?" –Si nos quedara poco tiempo… ¿estaría conmigo hasta el final?-le cuestiona; ocasionando sorpresa en el vampiro._

"_si nos quedara poco tiempo… Te amaría aunque el final de los días llegase"._

Fin.

Glosario:

Vampiro: una especie de sacerdote místico cuyo motor para sus poderes es precisamente la vitalidad (manifestada a través de la sangre) de los humanos; su propósito en la vida es precisamente mantener el balance entre el mundo humano y el mundo espiritual; dice la leyenda que cada 100 años, el "rey de los vampiros" renace de las cenizas (un cuerpo al azar de un simple humano) para rehacer el curso nuevamente.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Pd: gracias a todos por leerlo, si hay quejas, lo siento, estuve demasiado furiosa y fui cruel al no hacer escena de beso más "candente", pero incluso yo tengo límites imaginarios.


End file.
